


Just Stay

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Stay Away". After blurring the line, things become</p><p>clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Cordelia changed the channel one more time. She couldn't find anything interesting on TV, not only because daylight television had always been lame but mainly because she couldn't get the images of the last night events at Wesley's place out of her head. 

She had seen him in such a hopeless state. And she hadn't been able to resist the urge to make him feel better. That had led to a confusing situation where she had almost had sex with Wesley, her friend. Her close friend that now was so far away. Further than he had ever been. 

She recalled the end of the night. After repeating as a mantra that the awkwardness between them had never happened, after spending long minutes hugging him and rocking him between sobs, she had walked away from him, leaving him sitting on the carpet where they had laid naked a while ago. "Stay away", had been the last words he whispered as she walked outside.

The remembrance of his last words brought back the ache she had been trying to fight all day. She curled up on the couch and covered herself with a blanket as she changed the channels one more time. The knock on the door startled her.

"Pizza is here", she whispered as she got up. Why on earth had he ordered a pizza at 10 am when she wasn't even hungry to begin with. She arranged her hair slightly and she straightened her clothes before grabbing some money and turning the knob.

"That was quick", she said with fake cheerfulness when the door was opened. 

"I thought it had taken me forever", Wesley replied. 

She looked at him shocked. Wesley. She gave him a slight smile as she moved away from the door frame to let him in.

"Are you expecting someone?", he whispered as he remained where he was standing. He silently prayed she wasn't expecting Angel. But at 10 am, it was unlikely, unless the vampire decided to play with fire.

"Pizza guy", she replied softly. And with that said, Wesley entered the apartment.

"Cordelia...", he began to say as soon as she closed the door. He was looking directly at her without actually looking at her but at some imaginary point in her forehead. 

"I thought you wanted me stay away", she interrupted him. The words had a force of their own and they caused her body to ache again. Wesley lowered his head. 

"I'm sorry", was all he said. He looked up at her with teary eyes. "I do need you Cordelia. I'm sorry about yesterday, but I do need you", he managed to finished before he broke down.

"I need you too, Wes", Cordelia replied. "Not because everyone goes crazy every time we need to hit the books. And certainly not because we need someone to remind us that it is bad to play with dark magic. I need you because you are my friend", Cordelia stated as she hugged him tightly. "Despite what happened yesterday... you are still my friend, aren't you?", she added as she looked at him.

"I thought you said it had never happened", Wesley smiled at her slightly.

"I know what I said", Cordelia said disentangling from his embrace and stepping away. "But the memories are still there", she confessed hiding her face.

"So you think...", Wesley began to ask but she interrupted him.

"I don't know what to think. I'm not thinking about it... I'm just", she hesitated. "Feeling it", she completed.

"You mean...", Wesley trailed off.

"I need you", Cordelia whispered. "All of you".

Wesley looked shocked, but pleased. He understood the feeling because he was feeling it as well. He walked to where she was standing and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. She didn't move, nor breathed. His hand moved along her jaw to the back of her neck as he pulled him towards him. He leaned forward and kissed her, their lips barely touching. She responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his waist as she deepened the kiss. They remained like that, kissing each other softly until the need to breathe arose. 

"Being away from youâ€¦", Cordelia said softly, "made me realize that I love you", she whispered against his cheek.

"I love you", he replied looking into her eyes with this soft blue gaze and he kissed her again. Only this time, the kiss was passionate, hungry, desperate. He was kissing the woman he loved, and who loved him back. The woman who had come to see him while he was in pain, when he felt abandoned by everyone he loved.

This time, he was determined to make love to Cordelia with no interruptions, no turnings, no changes of mind. But this time it was easier to pursue his objective because he had the certainty that she wanted it as much he did. And not because she had told him she loved him, or because she had told him she needed all of him. He had that certainty because she was proving it to him.

Cordelia's hand were recklessly caressing his back over his shirt, her nails scratching him through the fabric, her fingers clutching the muscles of his shoulders. And her mouth, hot, daring and naughty was exploring the skin of his neck and finding its way down his chest as her hands were struggling with the buttons of his shirt. 

She pushed him towards the couch and sat him there. She walked over to him using all her female charms in the simple act of taking three steps and then got on top of him, straddling his hips as she lowered her body onto his and rubbed herself against him. Wesley felt the urge to rip off all of her clothes and take her within the next 5 five seconds. 

But she was saved by the bell.

"Delivery", a male voice called from outside.

"My pizza is here", Cordelia smiled at Wesley's frustrated expression.

"Are you really hungry?", Wesley asked with the hope she would say no and they could go back to what they were doing.

"Wellâ€¦ not now, but if this is going were I think it is going, we could use some food laterâ€¦ you know, to gather strength", she replied with a wicked smile as she got up from Wesley's lap.

"No, stay", he begged her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, making it impossible for her to walk away from him. 

"But the guyâ€¦", Cordelia protested.

"Just stay", he repeated as he moved her against him. His lips were facing her belly button, uncovered by her top. He leaned forwards and touched the flesh of her belly with his tongue, causing her to shiver.

The door bell rang again. "Delivery", the insistent voice called. 

"I have to get that", Cordelia said with effort as Wesley kept kissing and licking her stomach.

"Wait", he said as he grabbed a notepad and a pencil that were on the coffee table. 'Leave it on the doorsteps. Keep the change', he wrote. "Dennis?", he asked later. "Pass this under the door please?", he asked as he handed the ghost the note an a 20 dollar bill. 

Cordelia watched the money and note fly across the room and slide under the door. "Good thinking", she whispered into Wesley's ear as she took his hand and helped him up from the couch. "Bedroom", she indicated. Wesley followed her obediently. 

They had barely passed the door frame when Cordelia turned to face him and grabbing his shirt from the neck tore it open in one quick motion, causing the buttons to spread violently all over the room.

"There goes my favourite shirt", Wesley sighed in false concern. He captured her mouth and kissed her passionately.

"You've changed a lot since high-school", Cordelia joked when they broke the kiss. 

"Everyone has", he said with a hint of sadness. Cordelia noticed and she immediately tried to get whatever thought was troubling him out his mind. She knelt in front of him and undid the zipper of his pants. Wesley moaned when he felt her hand rubbing his cock through his boxer shorts.

Cordelia took off his shoes and then his pants and boxers followed. Wesley grabbed her by the shoulders and indicated her to stand up. They kissed again and Wesley took the opportunity to get rid of Cordelia's top and bra as she helped him by stepping out of her sweat pants. 

They reached the bed with effort, tumbling with the clothes that laid on the floor. Cordelia settled on the bed and Wesley rested his weight on top of her. Their hands were exploring with anxiety every inch of skin they could find as their mouths claimed each others' with a mixture of passion and desperation. 

Cordelia's hands traveled downwards along Wesley's sides and met his cock, that was rubbing against the fabric of her panties. His hands imitated her motions and when they reached the sides of the last item of clothing on her hips he pulled them down. The head of his cock found its way to her wet entrance while his thumb decided to torture her clit with a soft pressure. 

"Wesley, please", Cordelia begged. But he didn't need her to beg. He certainly wasn't playing hard to get, but he was trying to tease her slightly. He gave a short push and his head entered her. They both gasped in anticipation. Cordelia buried her fingernails on his skin and thrusted her hips upwards. Enough teasing, Wesley decided and he buried his cock inside her to the hilt.

They started moving slowly, keeping their eyes open and fix on each others. Cordelia examined every different tone of blue on his eyes. Wesley leaned to kiss her deeply as he began to move faster. Cordelia accompanied his rhythm and circled his hips with her legs in an attempt to be completely filled by him. They both panted, moaned and groaned as the thrusts became deeper and harder each time. Wesley nibbled her earlobe and placed gentle bites along her jaw. Cordelia licked the salty drops of perspiration on his neck as her hands moved downwards to cup his ass. 

"You've. Been. Working. Outâ€¦", she whispered with effort and Wesley let out a soft laugh.

Cordelia's loud moan didn't give him a chance to reply. She was on the edge of her orgasm, so he pushed inside her one more time and flicked her clit. He felt her inner muscles contract as she screamed his name. With one more thrust his own release arrived and he bit her shoulder to prevent his own scream. 

And where's the shy watcher that kissed like a fish?, Cordelia thought as she realized Wesley had bit her. She felt him roll off her and she whined in protest, but Wesley grabbed her by the waist and moved her towards him. She placed her head on his chest as she waited to regain her breath.

"That was WOW", she smiled at him.

"Wow, indeed", he replied as he kissed the top of her head. "Have I told you that I love you?", Wesley asked.

"You did", Cordelia said. "But you can say it again whenever you want", she replied sleepily as she snuggled closer to him. "Oh, and by the wayâ€¦", she added. "I love you too".

 

***

It was a few minutes after 8 pm when the sound of the telephone woke them up. Cordelia reached out for the handset and answered with a sleepy voice. Wesley watched her nude form shift on the bed as she laid on her back with the phone on her hand.

"Angel, hi", she whispered. "Is something wrong?", she asked. It was Wesley's turn to shift, only his reason was the sound of Angel's name and the uncomfortable feeling that it caused him. 

"A movie?", he heard Cordelia. Wesley sat up and lifted the comforter to get out of bed, but Cordelia tackled him gently, forcing him to remain in bed.

"Maybe some other time", Cordelia said. "I rather stay in bed". She listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"No, I'm not ill. As a matter of fact I fell perfectly fine", Cordelia replied and smiled at Wesley, who smiled back at her and cuddled by her side, running his hands along her naked breasts and stomach. Cordelia felt the urge to finish the phone conversation.

"You enjoy the movie", she said. "I'll see you on Monday", she whispered before putting the receiver down.

"He'll probably kill you if he ever finds outâ€¦", Wesley began.

"Let's hope he doesn't, or these will be my last hours", Cordelia smiled at him and planted a soft kiss on his chest.

"Your last hours?", Wesley asked.

"I'm telling Angel on Monday", she explained. Wesley looked at her with surprise. 

"Are you insane?", he asked her.

"No. Angel needs to know. And you two need to work things out. It will take time, I'm sure of that, but I won't be split between you two", she replied.

"So you and Iâ€¦", Wesley trailed off.

"Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easily", Cordelia said with a flashy smile. "Hungry?", she asked.

"A little", he replied.

"There's a pizza outside", she laughed.

"I was thinking about something different", he replied with a kinky expression that made Cordelia open her eyes wide and smile as he proceeded to kiss his way down her body.

 

**THE END**


End file.
